Trevor Phillips
Summary Trevor Phillips is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as one of the three protagonists, along with Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton, in Grand Theft Auto V, and a main character in Grand Theft Auto Online. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B by himself, higher with melee weapons, 9-B with most firearms and with heavy weapons, and 9-A with explosives, rocket launchers and railgun, and even''' higher''' with Red Mist Name: Trevor Phillips Origin: Grand Theft Auto Classification: Human Age: Around his 40s, around his 50s by 2017 if he survives Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Weapon Mastery (Any kind of melee weapon or firearm), Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (Skilled in piloting any kind of vehicle and aircraft), Automatic Resurrection upon death, Statistics Amplification under Red Mist mode. Attack Potency: Wall level (Physically the strongest among the protagonist trio. Killed [[Johnny Klebitz] by stomping his skull six times], and Johnny was this durable. Capable of knocking down people with a single punch, can one-shot armored police officers with a punch to the stomach. All the protagonists can keep hitting cars and even helicopters to the point where they suffer from severe deformation and mechanical damage, and can also kick them hard enough to shake them. Can shatter wooden objects and fences. Can fend off cougars, rottweilers and kill most animals like cattle and the like within 5-6 hits, including tiger sharks and killer whales if one can keep up with them. Can send people flying several meters with his strikes, can trade blows with those capable of harming him), higher with melee weapons, Wall level '''with most firearms and with heavy weapons (Can easily kill humans in one shot and blow up cars and trucks with ease), '''Small Building level with explosive weapons (Can destroy a tank with a few shots. Can easily blow up Cargo Jets with a single rocket launcher shot or a single grenade), and even higher with his special ability (Strengthens both his armed and unarmed capabilities). Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can throw people twice his size with just one arm) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Physically strongest among the protagonist trio), higher with the special ability Speed: Peak Human Durability: Wall level (He was beaten up savagely and he was still able to fight. Can tank multiple head-on collisions with vehicles going in excess of 25 mph, can also survive being run over by 18-wheelers without issue and being shot out of reinforced windshields at high speeds so long as collision with anything else other than the road is avoided completely, and can take rounds from the Heavy Sniper and its Mk. II variant, albeit barely. Can also take shotgun blasts and high-caliber rounds to the face at point-blank range without issue. Can tank upto three Firework Launcher shots from enemies before dying; one shot can violently crack a concrete wall), higher with standard Body Armors, Small Building level with a bomb suit, at least Building level with his special ability (He is virtually invincible in the game; able to survive animal maulings, train crashes, jumbo jet crashes, and exploding blimps). Stamina: Peak Human initally, Nigh-Infinite after maxing out the Stamina bar (Doing so nets Trevor infinite sprinting) Range: Standard melee range with bare hands and melee weapons, hundreds of meters using firearms Standard Equipment: Grenades (He always carry plenty of grenades when roaming the streets). He also steals others' weapons, such as Grenade Launcher, Assault Rifles, Micro-SMG, and Shotgun during Rampage missions. On a planned mission, he usually carries a Sniper Rifle, a pistol, and various other weapons, but otherwise, generally an arsenal of weapons Intelligence: Trevor appears to be highly intelligent. He enrolled at a military academy for 4 years, has a college degree, and also implied to be good at math. He is focused and rational on the jobs at hand, displaying a capability for calculation and planning, even under chaotic situations. He can follow any detailed plans strictly and also he has proven to have good ideas for great heists. Weaknesses: Mentally unstable, extremely short-tempered, addicted to meth (although this is no longer a problem if he manages to survive by 2017, as he becomes a lifestyle guru by then). The special ability only lasts for 30 seconds at most, and during this period, he is easily knocked back by the recoil of explosions, leaving him vulnerable for a considerable period of time and considerably reducing the amount of time he can use his special ability for. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Thieves Category:Pilots Category:Gun Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Psychopaths Category:Crazy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Knife Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Antiheroes Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Military Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Snipers Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Rich Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Leader Category:Alcoholics Category:Drug Addicts